Black Moon Hex
by Ahara
Summary: Chrona meets a strange girl at a club, Medusa doesn't plan for Chrona to have an interest in her and thus plans to plan something wicked ,my first summary!,  Chrona!male X OC
1. Us against the world

Me: my first fanfic WOOHOO!

Chrona: do i really need to be here?

Me: YES! its absolutely positively necessary for you to be here! .

Chrona: was the attack marshmallow escort needed?

Me:...yes o.o

Attack marshmallow: blruble sniff blub

Me: yeah what attack marshy 5 said

Penguin: what did he say?

Me: oh hey pengy =D, just that i don't own any of the soul eater characters maybe and probably mentioned in this fanfic

Penguin: Oh...OK -walks away to go poke something with a stick-

Me: anyway...LET IT BEGIN =D (evil laughter here)

* * *

"Another?" the bartender asked quizzically looking at the pink haired shy rave guy that sat in front of him.  
The pink haired raver nodded sheepishly not saying anything as the soft pink irises of the boy turned to the dance floor. 'they dance so uniquely' he thought dreamily '...how do i handle this?'. The two girls seemed in perfect unison as they whirled, turned, and twisted to the beat of some lalala chick. The bartender noticed the guy looking...well rather gawking at the two, "Rever and Rancore...those two?' The bartender (who will from this point on be called Steve :3) pointed out the two the raver was staring at, he nodded accordingly. Steve chuckled, "Good luck, they don't even exist outside of this club."

Pink hair looked at him strangely, Steve sighed and picked up a glass, which he began to polish with a fluffy white towel. When the music turns off...or when they get bored, they seem to vanish without a trace...the red haired one asked me for a shot of "vody" and a bottle of smirkish sour rasapple though." Steve smiled and winked at pink hair, who looked down at his glass of ginger ale. "shot of vody and a bottle of smirkish sour rasapple please?" A breathless voice said to the left of pink hair, followed by the sound of a lighter being lit, someone inhaling then exhaling, the smell of cigarette smoke, then the sound of drinks being set down, a gulp then hiss and a glass being set down again, then a voice that reminded pink hair of crackling flames said "hey, you with the pink hair."

He could only look over at her. She had striking blue eyes that contrasted the blood red hair which perfectly framed her graceful face, which was awash with UV paint hiding any other discernible facial features."Are you OK?" She asked getting just a little closer those eyes softly probing his soul. Pink hair nodded. The girl moved back taking a drag of her cigarette "Got a name?" She asked. Pink hair nodded and swirled his ginger ale around a bit "Chrona." He said almost inaudibly.

"Odd name...I like it, I'm Rancore." She said before slipping silently between him and the counter, softly grazing his lips with hers. "I like you Chrona" She smiled warmly "I'll see you around" then she tousled his angel soft pink hair and left with the smirkish bottle in her hand.

Chrona watch Rancore walk over to the girl with the shockingly cotton candy blue hair, which could only be Rever, and hand her the smirkish. Rancore leaned in and whispered something to her while Rever downed the rasapple drink. A new song was starting up, Chrona sat at the bar and watched, Kid and black star joined him arguing about whatever those two argue about...probably something about symmetry and surpassing the gods someday. A sudden hush came over the patrons that were on the dance floor as Rever and Rancore cleared the center of the floor and began to dance. Rever moved like water, whirling fluidly, Rancore moved like flame swaying and spinning. The two looked combine in perfect unison. Kids jaw dropped and black star was speechless (nuff said).

When the song ended the two disappeared without a trace...not even the smirkish bottle Rever drank from was to be seen. Chrona just turned back around and swirled his ginger ale around a bit more before actually drinking what remained. Kid and Black star talked about various things for about an hour or so before black star was removed from the club for starting a fight & making too much noise, out of boredum kid and Chrona left too. "I think I'm gonna go home." Chrona said pulling his jacket closer to block out the chill breeze. Kid and black star waved good bye and went to their respective homes.

* * *

-Chronas Dream Sequence-

* * *

Chrona woke up, he was laying on a bed of soft fragrant flower petals, when he looked around he was surrounded by a beautiful grove of light, tree and grass. For awhile Chrona laid there and was just happy to lay there and soak up the sun and fragrant breeze. a small flame jumped onto his hand, it startled him but it didn't burn it actually felt just a little warm, and for awhile Chrona rested with the small flame resting on his hand. Chrona blinked once and everything changed horrible, everything was destroyed and on fire. Chrona cried and screamed at the loss of his personal paradise. A dark figure loomed in front of him, "Come Chrona, we've work to do." the shadow hissed.

"No, you no longer have any hold over him." A voice from behind Chrona said, sounding rather pissed off. It was the small flame from earlier, but now it was a full grown shapely elemental. "I don't care if he IS your offspring, i will purge you from his life and put you into the eternal abyss where you belong." The elemental growled pointing a long thin golden blade with an over flourished hilt at the shadow.

The shadow smirked and drew a blade that looked more like a really long arrow with a hilt. "Chrona choose for yourself, freedom, or a poisoned collar." The elemental said gently while putting her hand on Chronas shoulder "Either way one of us dies." The Elemental glared at The shadow.  
"Well, it certainly wont be me." The shadow hissed and stabbed at The elemental with the arrow sword. The elemental parried passively, while simultaneously stepping in front of Chrona. "You dare attack me and risk hurting him...how dare you!" The Elemental roared while attacking fiercely with the golden rapier.

Chrona stood and watched the battle horrified, finally the terror overwhelmed him and Chrona screamed.

* * *

-out of dream :3-

* * *

Chrona shot up covered in a cold sweat. Ragnarok popped out, "Whats up? Someone to kill? Candy?". Chrona shook his head no. "Just had a bad dream is all...how do i deal with that?" Ragnarok growled and smack Chrona "You get over it and go back to sleep! You big dummy!"  
"Ow!" Chrona whined "Fine I'll go back to sleep, just don't hit me again."  
Ragnarok huffed and returned. Chrona sighed and laid back down and went back to sleep, having dreams of red velvet and orange silk wrapping around and comforting him. It was nice.

* * *

-Elsewhere ^^-

* * *

Theresa sat in the fluffy overstuffed armchair, smoking her cigarette. "You headed to bed?" Her roommate and meiser Raven asked sleepily. "Nah, I'm gonna stay up for a bit longer." Theresa said with a smile.

"Pink hair on your mind?" Raven asked, a bit taken back by the smile. The moon came out from behind the clouds sending shards of blue light careening over Theresa making her blood red hair stand out and the tribal Phoenix tattoo that latticed her arms and chest turn a wonderful hue of azure. Raven cleared her throat and shrugged "Whatever just remember we start school tomorrow."

Theresa nodded and looked out the window, mind alight with thoughts of Chrona and what kind of guy he might be like.

* * *

-Theresa Dream Sequence =D-

* * *

It was a warm day in summer. Theresa was watching a lady bug crawl on a leaf, just watching. Damien, the playground asshole, was spouting something about her being a waste of space...or something. A rock struck Theresa in the head causing her to cry, while Damien just laughed and walked away. "Hey, whats wrong?" A voice said from behind her. "Nothing! Go away!" Theresa screamed."Just punch him as hard as you can next time k?" the voice said softly before fading away.

In a matter of what seemed like seconds Theresa was staring at a blank test, she knew the answers...she just didn't care. Someone kicked her chair jarring her from her boredum induced daze. It was Damien, who was 13 or so about now, Theresa didn't care. The bell rang for lunch. Theresa turned the test in blank and walked away. In the hall Damien started his usual torment of name calling, but this time he pushed Theresa, causing her to fall against a wall. Something inside her snapped that day, all those names, all that pain, all that hate, collected into one place. Theresa turned and faced Damien her eyes went from soft spring green, to a glacial blue. "W-w-what are you g-g-gonna d-d-do ab-b-bout it b-b-b-itch?" Damien stammered.

A freakishly cold and heartless laughed echoed through the now still halls "Oh Damien, you arrogant excuse of a man. I'm going to shatter your jaw into approximately 27 pieces, then I'm going to laugh about it...ready?" Theresas voice was so cold it made Damiens blood turn to ice, the smile had frozen him in place. The people who had gathered in the hall to watch were now vacant statues, the floor, walls and ceiling had faded to black nothingness, leaving only Damien and Theresa...she punch him just once and stood there laughing hatefully while Damien cradled him now shattered jaw. A hand fell on Theresas shoulder, it was Raven who said "You actually shattered it into 28 pieces." and laughed. Even back then Raven had freaky cotton candy blue hair. Everything from that day on was ok, because it wasn't just Theresa against the world, it was Theresa&Raven against the world.

* * *

-out of dream X3-

* * *

Theresa hugged her fluffy black pillow and smiled. "Us against the world." She whispered then rolled over and fell out of bed.

* * *

Me: wow...its even longer typed up

Penguin: There's nothing to poke with a stick D=

Me:...go poke kid im sure you'll get a good laugh out of that ^^

Penguin: oh ok! -runs off to go poke death the kid with a stick-

Me: I should probably watch the rest of the Soul eater anime...I'm only on episode 30

Chrona: WHAT? you wrote a fanfic without finishing the anime?

Me: =) yes...yes i did

Chrona: -faint-

Black*Star: I didn't get any face time!

Death The Kid: Me either but you don't see me complaining about it.-.-

Me: Shut up or its the closet for both of you!

Black Star & Kid:...We're sorry!

Me: -evil laugh- ok now im done...R&R people...its my first fanfic ever so be nice...or I'll send attack marshmallows after you :D


	2. Unexpected Company

Me: Chapter 2 already!

Penguin: You my dear have WAY too much time on your hands

Me:...yes, yes i do =(

Chrona: Will you tell the marshmallows to stop poking me, i dont like it

Me: NO!...alright...Flibberdy jarble jip narl bit narle

Attack Marshmallows: twibble jip!

Me: better?

Chrona: No, now im in handcuffs and chained to the wall

Me: I know =)...anyway LET IT BEGIN!

* * *

Theresa yawned and rested her head on her crossed arms which laid on a table desk thingy that was in front of her. Raven on the other hand looked positively riveted as professor Stein dissected the now unrecognizable...thing on the table before him. _School SO sucks _Theresa thought looking around at the other students. There was a kid in a black suit with two girls sitting on either side of him, a kid with blue hair that sat next to a girl that seemed really nice, a guy with freaky hair, who Theresa dubbed 'Mr. pointy head', a studious looking blond chick that sat next to a rather lazy looking guy and someone with pink hair _hmm he kinda looks like...holy shit in a pink wicker bunny basket in may, its the guy from the club! He could totally blow my cover! _Theresa dived under the table desk thingy and hid to the best of her abilities. Raven looked at her funny and whispered "Whats going on? I didn't hear anyone threaten a Taco Tuesday." Raven silently laughed at the inside joke.

Theresa glared at her blue hair compatriot and hissed "Its the pink haired guy from the club...and you know what Taco Tuesdays do to my psyche." Raven smiled then actually listened to what Theresa just said and dived under the table too. "How do we get out of this one, this isn't exactly a crowded night club and it isnt particularly dark in here."

"I know that." Theresa growled. "We'll just wait until class is over then run like a fat kid after an all you can eat buffet." Raven smiled and nodded. "Good plan, one problem...when do classes end cuz this isn't exactly the most comfortable position in the world." Theresa winced at the thought of having her neck in this awkward position for more than an hour.

"Perhaps it would be more comfortable if you actually sat in your seats." a voice said from above the table/desk. Theresa winced and peeked over the top of the desk staring professor Stein right in the face. Theresa froze while Raven remained under the desk. "Perhaps instead of thinking above the desk I was thinking under and around the desk." Theresa said trying her best to sound honest. "Hmm, interesting way of thinking...you can stay under the desk if you wish but know you will have a test on this tomorrow...by the way nice tattoo" Theresa nodded and said a soft 'thank you' before sinking below the desk again praying to be invisible.

-after class :D-

Raven stretched. "Holy crap that was uncomfortable." she complained while trying to work the stiffness from her muscles. "You think that's uncomfortable, try coming up with an excuse for being under the desk...table...thing!" Raven laughed. "That was pretty quick thinking on your part, I haven't seen you come up with an excuse that quick since our old elementary school teacher asked why Damiens' jaw was shattered into 28 pieces." Theresa stopped smiling. "That was a bad day and we both know it." Raven just put her hand on Theresas' shoulder "But it was still pretty freakin cool."

Theresa smiled then. "Yeah, I will admit that was pretty damn fantastic on my part." Raven smiled wider making her redish brown eyes light up. "Come on jaw breaker, you look like you need a bath." Theresa laughed and just nodded in agreement.

While walking out of the school Theresa tripped over a weird looking white guy...thing. "What in the name of all that is fluffy did I trip over?" Raven stood there looking puzzled as the thing waved a cane in Theresas face and yelled "FOOL! I have a legend that dates back to the 12th century!" Theresa just looked at it. "That answers nothing FOOL! I asked WHAT are you and a gentleman always answers a ladies question." The thing was silent for a moment and said "FOOL! I am Excalibur, the holy weapon" Theresa just starred at it. "So...and what right do you have calling me a fool FOOL!" Excalibur was silent again for a moment. "FOOL! I have a legend that dates back to the 12th century!" Theresa glared at it and stood up. "I do believe this conversation is moot good day, what ever you are." Then she huffed off Raven right after her. "The nerve of some." Fumed Theresa as Black*Star, Kid and Soul just looked on. "Did she just call Excalibur...a fool...to his...face?" Black*star breathed. Kid and Soul just nodded not saying anything.

-At Theresa & Ravens Apartment!-

Theresa leaned back against the inflatable bath pillow as she soaked in the apple cinnamon scented bathwater. Thoughts running a muck as per usual. _I dont have long Ravens gonna be in any second probably jumping in the bathtub...i should have remembered apple cinnamon was her favorite _Theresa thought remorsefully. Chronas image intruded her thoughts before she could continue to dwell on the fact her bath time was about to be intruded upon.

~LEMON ALERT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!~

Theresa looked at the door studiously then figured _ah what the hell its me time anyway_. She let her thoughts drift to the more naughty parts of her mind. The thought of Chronas hands lighting softly upon her creamy skin, his mouth hot on her throat and stomach. Theresa thought of his slim fingers working her breast and clit and how they worked their magic on her every spot making her bit her lip in protest of the moan trying to escape her mouth. Theresa positioned herself in the tub so that she had easy access to what she needed to get to as her mind focused wholly on the image of Chrona naked in the tub with her coaxing her to climax with just his hands and mouth. Chronas fingers teased her nipple unmercifully while his other hand stoked the already building heat in her core. Chrona hesitated a bit, which just made her fire roar all the more. He slid one slim finger inside causing Theresa to tense and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Chronas mouth worked from her throat to her nether regions leaving a burning trail of kisses and nips in its wake. Theresa arched her back trying her best not to make a single noise when a knocking at the door broke her very nice vacation from reality.

~OK LEMONS OVER YOU CAN UNAVERT YOUR EYES NOW =D~

Raven peeked her head in the door and took one sniff of the air inside the bathroom and dove into the huge bathtub stripping along the way. Theresa, who had already recomposed from her earlier thoughts, just glared at her now soaking wet friend. "Yes Raven, by all means Raven, I dont mind one bit if you join me Raven." Said friend just smiled and said "Aw come on, you know you love me...by the way we have company!" And before Theresa could even think about scolding Raven, the stuious blond, the lazy guy, the guy with blue hair, the nice looking girl who sits next to the guy with the blue hair, the guy in the black suit and the two girls who sit on either side of him, and pink haired Chrona were all in the bathroom. Theresa paled and gave Raven the death glare of DOOM!. Raven just smiled innocently and played with the bubbles. "Um...we just came to give you a 'welcome to the academy present but well wait till your out of the bath" The blond said covering her eyes the moment she saw Theresa half out of the bathtub.

-What the guys are seeing-

A totally naked chick with size C boobs soaking wet with a tribal phoenix across her chest and arms hanging half out of the bathtub covered in bubbles. Wet blood red hair clinging to her body and a blush adorning her cheeks, ice blue eyes bright yet bashful, and her friend likewise endowed also covered in bubbles her cotton candy blue hair sprayed across her friends back and her arms wrapped around the red heads waist with a smile from ear to ear on her face.

-end of guys POV-

Theresas face turned bright red and slowly sank back into the the bathtub realizing there was men in the room. Raven just kept hugging Theresa like nothing was wrong. "Probably best if you waited in the front room...I'll be just a moment." Theresa said trying to remain calm, Chrona stood there for a moment and looked Theresa over with a look of someone trying to remember something. Theresa not noticing Chrona still in the bathroom hopped quickly out of the bathtub, and freezing when she saw that Chrona was standing in the doorway gawking at the 5 foot 6 red head infront of him. "Um, hi?" Theresa said feeling a little more than awkward. "Can I get by you for a second?" She asked politely, her face turning tomato red. Ragnarok popped out and saw what Chrona was seeing. "WOW, check out that BODY! And those BOOBS!" Ragnarok grabbed hold of Theresas plump orbs and squeezed with a look of pure delight on his face. Theresa, not appreciating the unexpected gropping punched Ragnarok as hard as she could (which, if you didnt know is PRETTY damn hard) right in the face throwing Both Chrona and Ragnarok into the wall 20 feet behind him.

Theresa stepped out of the bathroom, the water now steaming from her body. "If you EVER touch me like that again WITHOUT my permission, I'll see to it you wont have any teeth left. Understand blob." Theresa growled fists clenched into tight balls of rage. Ragnarok went back without so much as a word. Raven was out of the tub and holding onto Theresa by the time she had left the bathroom. "I'm sorry for Theresa, she really doesnt like being touched...its just a thing with her." Theresa just turned and went into her bed room to get dressed. Chrona sat there almost horrified...but also thinking she had reminded him of something from a dream he had.

* * *

Me: ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Chrona: Theresa kinda scares me

Theresa: Its only because I'm in love with you and this sadistic writter wont put us in a position that allows you to gain the same feelings thus leading to the expected sex scene between you and me which will eventually happen anyway but at this current point in time wouldnt have any meaning due to lack of character development.

Me:...What she said

Penguin: poking stuff with a stick is boring...now im going to blow things up!

Me: Thanks Theresa for the foreshadowing...that earns you 2 hours of closet time.

Theresa: NOT THE CLOSET NO! -hauled off to the closet by attack marshmallows

Me: Now that thats taken care of review...or ill put you in the closet too 0.0


	3. Awkward Conversation

Me: This isnt a chapter that is part of the story...i just thought it was fuckin hilarious.

Chrona: I dont think its funny at all :(

Theresa: Really i was laughing the entire time...on the inside :3

Penguin: So was I XD

Me: oh the fantasticness...LET IT BEGIN!

-3 days after the punching incident-

Raven was walking by Theresa bedroom one day when she just so happened to overhear a conversation that Theresa and Chrona were having.

Theresa: Just touch it.

Chrona: No, I dont think I can, it looks funny

Theresa: Are you saying it looks...-threateningly- funny?

Chrona: N-No! no, I just, i dont know how to handle...that

Theresa: you reach out, with one finger...and fucking touch it

Chrona: But...but I dont know if I'm ready to do this.

Theresa: We've been talking about this for 3 fucking days

Chrona: I know, but now that its infront of me, I dunno if I can...I mean...what if I like it?

Theresa: Then you apply that stuff to your finger and rub

Chrona: But what if it starts to hurt?

Theresa: Oh, dont worry you couldnt hurt me if you tried. Now, fucking. touch. it...NOW!

Chrona: FINE!

~silence~

Theresa: Now, was that so difficult?

Chrona: No...no it wasnt...I kinda like it

Theresa: Then grab that, it might make your fingers a little slippery, now apply a little...yeah like that...dont use too much I dont have alot left.

Chrona: Ok...now what?

Theresa: Now, stroke.

Raven burst through the bedroom door to find Chrona rubbing salve on Theresas recently touched up tattoo (the part on her arm). "Oh, hey Raven. Whats up?" Theresa smiled at Ravens O.O face. "But...I thought...didnt...I thought I...um...werent you...-sighs- nevermind." Raven let out an exasperated sigh and left the room shaking her head, closing the door on her way out.

-5 Minutes later-

Black Star was walking by Theresas bedroom to go talk to Raven about the notes from class today when he happend to overhear the conversation in her bedroom.

Theresa: OW! Not so hard!

Chrona: Oh sorry...hows that?

Theresa: Oh thats ALOT better

-  
Me: AWKWARD CONVERSATION!

Penguin: Brilliant really!

Chrona: -hiding in Mr. Corner hugging Mr. pillow while blushing-

Me: It was funny and you know it!

Penguin: Yes...yes it was

Me: Yes...NOW REVIEW...or its the closet for you 0.0 


End file.
